Blood and Blooms SemiPermanent Hiatus
by Jama-Chan
Summary: Alucard/Sakura pairing hopefully, at the moment none. Sakura gets jerked from her own world into that of the Vampire King's when a strange stone circle she and her teammates discover gets hit by lightning on a stormy night. !ON SEMI-PERMANENT HIATUS GUYS, SORRY!
1. Chapter 1: The Strange Stone Circle

**Jama-Chan:** Hey there everyone! -Waves both arms-

**Noi-Chan:** Will you STOP waving Jama?! Seriously that pisses me off! -Growls-

**Jama:** -keeps waving to piss off Noi- Nope, won't stop! Know why????

**Noi:** -Grumbles angrily then sighs- No Jama, no idea why but I DO know that if you don't I'm gonna tear your arms OFF!

**Jama:** Eeep! Okay! -Stops waving and jumps up and down like a bunny- I've -bounces up- Written -bounces down- My-Bounces Up -FIRST -bounces down- Fanfic- EVAR!!!!!

**Noi:** ....___; annnnnnd is it done now??

**Jama:** -stops bouncing-......no....-turns mopy-

**Noi:** -sighs-.....I can guess why that is too.....-turns to the computer screen- Okay everyone LISTEN UP GOOD!! Jama here is my evil-hyper alter self, so treat her well and she'll keep writing since I myself and just too much of a realist to bother writing anything of fantasy and fancy. Here's the catch though you guys and gals.......YA GOTTA GIVE HER REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO KEEP UP! There Jama, better?

**Jama:** Yeah...-nods and brightens- Now on we go! -goes to run off-

**Noi:** HOOOOLD it missy-mine you forgot something important you know! -Grabs ahold of Jama and tugs back into place-

**Jama:** Wha'd I forget.....? Uhhhh....oh yeah! I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR NARUTO, THEY BELONG WITH THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS! Though I just LOOOOVE messing with their minds and stories! -cues the evil laughter and opens the curtain to allow the story to begin-

* * *

Chapter One:

The Strange Stone Circle

It had been six weeks, SIX! Since Tsunade-Sama had sent Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji out on a simple, or seemingly simple, reconnaissance mission to the Land of Tea, where they were to confirm sightings of Akatsuki members that had shot throughout the Sand Ninja's intelligence. It had been shortly before Naruto returned from his initial training, so he wasn't aware of this yet, which Sakura thanked Kami for, or he'd have insisted to go with them on this silly mission. Normally Tusnade would have sent Sakura, Ino or Choji on their own or with just two but with the sightings apparently being of the Akatsuki? All three went. Ino for her Mind Control jutsu's, Choji for his Multi-Size techniques and Sakura for her immense strength and medical knowledge in case they ran into one of the infamous band of rogue ninja.

"I can't believe it was such a waste of time." Grumbled the blond haired beauty racing beside the pink haired kunoichi only a day later after they said their goodbyes from the Wasabi family, Ino spending some time getting to know Idate a little bit, while Choji had learned a bit about the foods that were in the Tea country. Sakura and her crew had learned that the reports had been true, but also that the member had been gone for close to a full week now and its traces had vanished in a storm that had happened two days ago.

Leaping off of a thick tree-branch to a slimmer one that bent a little under her weight, Sakura called a halt when Ino complained, looking up at her companions who'd taken a couple of thicker tree branches higher up on adjacent trees. "I know Ino, but we had to follow orders. It's nearly noon, do you guys want to keep going or stop for something to eat?" Placing her hand on her hips, she walked up the side of the tree trunk, the concentration needed to do that not taking even an eighth of her attention or chakra.

It had taken her the least amount of time to learn such simple energy control when Kakashi had shown them while she, Naruto and Sasuke were Genins and her control had gone nowhere but further since she'd been taken under Tsunade's wing. The memory of Tsunade's ideas of 'training' had been to.....well, pretty much blow her up whenever the time came for some reason, but Sakura was glad of it of course, any training that could help her help her friends when they needed it was a good thing.

Seventeen**(Jama: no idea how old she is in the movies and stuff anymore)** years old and more than a little grown up now, Sakura was the same height as Ino whom was on the branch that the group leader stopped on, Choji being close by so no one had to yell or speak in anything above a whisper. "I'm alright Sakura, Choji, how're you doing?" Ino nodded to her pink haired rival slash best friend of many years, then glanced over at the round form of their mutual friend. Choji had gotten bulkier, never, EVER say that he's fat, even thinking it is dangerous, over the couple of years since Naruto had left with the Senin named Jiraiya to train further and harder than he could in his hometown of Konoha, but Choji had also grown more mature and his fighting style had gotten much better as well.

Sakura didn't like to dwell on the reasons why he'd left, and certainly held no little amount of bitterness towards Sasuke Uchiha, whom she had well and truly loved what seemed like ages ago. The betrayal of him leaving Konoha, especially that one night when he'd knocked her out and left her on the bench, had lodged in her heart, and though she still with Ino over him occasionally when she had nothing better to do, Sakura had grown up. She still cared greatly for Sasukes well being of course but....she'd never love him again like she had when she was younger.

Choji nodded his agreement, though he took a moment to pull out a protein bar from his weapons pouch and began to eat while the three took off again through the branches silently. Ino did the same and Sakura followed shortly after, each needing to keep their energy up for the weeklong race back to their hometown of the Leaf Village. The darkening skies overhead were sounding out like troops of soldiers' feet within hours of their conversation however and the winds that whipped the tree branches around was nearly hurricane force. If that wasn't bad enough, the rain that began to fall soon stung the eyes and face like shards of cold glass. Nearing nightfall, the three of them decided that it would be best to find something in the way of shelter and one by one, dropped out of the tree branches into a clearing......and right into the midst of a stone circle.

Straightening up, Sakura shivered slightly, her senses stretching after a faint buzz that travelled down her spine as soon as she put her feet on the ground. It was an unfamiliar area, one that none of them had noticed when they had gone to Tea country and none of them noticed until they'd landed that the stone circle was there at all. "What on earth is this place?" Keeping her voice low, Ino looked around at the moss-covered stones, then jumped as lightning cracked directly overhead and the rain that had come at a slant into their faces shot straight down in a deluge as the wind abruptly died away.

"I dunno girls, but we should find shelter, and fast! There's a rocky cavern over there underneath those tree roots where we can take shelter, c'mon!" Hollered Choji, his plump form making his way quickly towards the cavern, followed by Ino. Sakura began to follow as well, then stopped as a strange noise caught her attention. "Sakura come on!" Holding out her hand for a signal to silence, the medical kunoichi frowned, squinting into the pouring rain and then her leaf green eyes widened and then shut as a blindingly bright flash of lightning shot down from the sky and struck the center stone in the middle of the standing circle. Sakura didn't see what happened next, but the reports that Choji and Ino gave only six days after the incident occurred are nothing less than amazing.

The stone in the center of the circle lit up in an array of white and green light that glittered throughout air that had gone still and silent, not even the rain making noise as it hit the sodden ground within the circle. Sakura's body had frozen into that stillness as well and the mystic lights that glittered in the air sank into the ground in the form of a pentagram, the inner parts of it holding indecipherable sygils that none of the young ninja could understand or recreate if they tried. The circl spun in a clockwise pattern for what seemed an eternity, stuck in that silence just after the lightning and just before the thunder. And then in a shrill screech of torn air and the rolling thunder of the skies above......

Sakura was gone.

* * *

Okay that's it for now!! Does anyone want me to continue?????????? -listens intently-

..........hehehehe then REVIEW!! Please!!!!! I NEED and THRIVE and LIIIIVE ON REVIEWS!! So seriously, if you want to have this continue, please, I need at least two or three reviews before I can continue my work~!

Thank you! -bows- and have a nice time!

Oh yeah, annnnddddd I know this one is short, but the others will be longer, I swear it! This one I just had to post once it go stuck in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Noi: See? Toldya! Let's aim for five reviews now okay?? That's just three more folks!

Jama: Wellp, as promised, a new chapter is up! I don't own hellsing or naruto.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Awakening**

Pain. All over. Followed by the feeling of soggy ground and freaking cold earth on the bare skin of her back and arms. Leaf green eyes snapped open as the sensations registered, obscured by the pink hair that was one of her namesakes. Sakura groaned as the stars' light above her head in the clear night sky sent pricks of pain through her skull and she closed them immediately.

_'Good grief....did I get hit by the lightning strike? Not good...the electricity'll mess with my chakra if I try to use it and if I'm injured the others'll worry....' _Her mind and body feeling more than a little disjointed, the kunoichi took note of her bodies condition and then sighed silently when she felt no real injury besides that one pulsing pain in her head that was just a headache and the general bodily discomfort that turned out to be her having not moved from lying on her back for what had to have been a few hours at least. Turning her head gingerly, the green eyed girl turned a rather interesting shade of pale green as the world spun, then promptly vomited everything that was in her stomach when she forced herself to her feet.

It took all of about ten microseconds after that for her to realize that her friends and crew were gone and she wasn't...in the forest anymore. Well, she was in _A_ forest at least but it wasn't the heavy trees that were around her now, or the thick undergrowth that she remembered from what she felt must have been less than ten minutes but in reality could have been much longer. Feeling a cold wind on her back she looked down and then over her shoulder and cursed.

No WONDER she was COLD! The clothing on her back and backside were charred to a crisp, though oddly enough her skin was fine, aside from from being filthy and generally nicked and scratched up from the ground she'd been laying on. The clothing just hung off of her now and though she flushed in embarrassment, the medical girl in her knew that she'd come damn close to dying. _'If that lightning had hit just a bit closer....ugh'_ Shuddering as another cold breeze smacked her in the ass, Sakura looked around, then climbed up one of the pine trees to get some privacy, not realizing that the mist that had begun to gather on the forest floor was a prelude to a night that she'd NEVER forget.

As soon as she'd made her way up to the most covering on the tree, which really wasn't much, Sakura grumbled internally, her second personality screaming in outrage against the lightning in a rather comical yet childish manner. Reaching into her weapons pouch, she pulled out a roll of bandages and after shucking most of her clothing except for her shorts which had suffered only a little smoke damage, she covered her breasts by wrapping them expertly with the bandages, daring to use a bit of chakra to meld the bandage ends into the whole to make a somewhat skimpy, but serviceable top.

Once that was done, the kunoichi rolled her ruined clothing into a tiny package, grateful for her strength that was quickly returning that allowed her to make the clothing into such a small size. Tucking that away into her makeshift shirt along her side to allow for better movement, the pink haired kunoichi stopped to listen as the wind picked up and the faintest sounds of screaming were heard to the west.

"...Hm...so I'm not alone in the forest. Maybe Ino and Choji are nearby. Kami I hope so." The fervent prayer on her lips, Sakura took off, her speed not even close to normal as she leapt over a fallen log and then vaulted up into a tree to run off the ground, her chakra control having completely returned by now, though the pain in her head was still annoyingly there. She barely noticed the odd words that she spoke coming from her mouth, though she understood what she said perfectly. It was beginning to make her feel more than a little cranky, and the horrendous feeling that she'd never see her friends or mom again made her want to lash out, cry and generally fall to pieces.

It had never occurred to her, well actually it had but she generally refused to think about it, that her friends and family could and would probably die at any time in the future but to be honest? Sakura didn't really like going into a depression mood, she tended to eat more then gain weight and it just didn't make her feel any better so she did what she could to stop the beginning process of going into it in the first place.

Though the tree branches were much thinner, they held up under her weight and speed combined, barely even shaking as she passed from one to the other at a breakneck speed once she heard the screams again. Eyes narrowing, she frowned, one gloved hand grabbing a kunai and the other clenching into a fist as she reached an area of cleared trees. Below her in a small hilled area was a village.

That was, on first glance, appeared deserted. Pausing on a branch, Sakura stilled her body into a nothing presence, lowering her energy enough just in case other ninja or kunoichi were nearby with the ability to sense it. Another shrill scream had those green eyes pinpointing the source and....Sakura nearly fell out of the tree in shock.

Racing for the trees was a young child who could only have been about five or six. She was tiny and dressed in a blue pinafore dress that made her look just like a doll with her long blond hair trailing behind her as she ran wild eyed for the apparent safety of the trees. Tripping and stumbling over rocks and dirt made the little one slow however and the reason for her running was had shocked the crap out of Sakura.

Man-sized, shambling, groaning THINGS were in pursuit of the child. The sight of them reminded her of Kankuro's dolls, in a meatier and much more disgusting fashion, they were like undead humans being used as dolls to chase after the little one, who was sobbing now that she was getting closer, a little to the left of where Sakura was perched. "Somebody Help MEEE!!!! MOMMA!! DADDYYYYYY!!" Screaming shrilly as she tripped over a clump of weeds and went sprawling, the child bawled in terror and that, plus the smell that hit Sakura's nose as the wind shifted, bringing the potent stench from the ghoulish things to her, served to jar the kunoichi out of her stunned stillness.

Dropping to the ground silently, she let out a yell as she sent one of the kunai flying, the sharp knife slicing into the head of one of the creatures with a squelching sound. That didn't even deter the thing however, it just turned and lumbered towards her! Eyes wide with a mixture of fear and uncertainty, Sakura raced over to the child, scooping her up under one arm and proceeded to leap for the nearest tree branch, catching it in her free hand and spinning herself and the child around it until she could get up onto it with her feet.

Allowing some of her chakra to help her keep her balance on the thin branch, she looked down at the child, who appeared to have passed out from the shock. Then, her own shock pretty much over and her mind working overtime to help her figure out a solution to the problems at hand, Sakura climbed to a higher branch with the kid, then set her down on it, tugging a bit of her bandages off to tie her to the branch securely in case she woke up and started to panic. "There now kiddo....just relax, sister's gonna take care of you okay?" Patting the childs messy long hair, the pink haired woman smiled slightly, then lost her smile as a groan from down below caught her attention.

Eyes growing cold, the kunoichi refrained from pulling another kunai, since it was obvious that those things down below were already dead. Dropping down to the first branch, Sakura stomped on a pair of rotting fingers, crushing them into a pulp then kicked their owner away from the tree with enough force to send its head and it's contents of said head, into a million mushy pieces all over the things buddies. She had no idea what to call thing, her country didn't have creatures like this who apparently chased people around and.....and eat each other...

"Oh now that is just sick. And wrong." Her face twisting in disgust as the ghouls buddies fell on the one who she'd kicked, eating it in a voracious way that had her stomach roiling, Sakura dropped out of the tree and spin-kicked another ghoul in the back, the resulting crunch-rip-squelch of it's chest and innards spattering all over the forest floor making a rather interesting background noise to the groans, moans and all around sounds of chaos that the three dozen or so creatures were making.

_'It go their attention though, that was a good thing. I think.'_ Dropping into a ready stance as the things' heads lifted from their fallen comrade, Sakura took note of how many of them had chunks bitten from their faces, heads, necks, arms, chunks torn or blown out of their chests and stomachs, heck some even had only bones for some parts of their legs and yet the things just kept going. "So.....I gotta pulverize you to get you to stop then....well this'll help me with some of my frustrations!" Pulling her fist back as the monsters closed in, her inner Sakura screaming with happiness at the idea of hitting something into not much more than mush, Sakura let loose.

~~~~~Hellsing Organization Mansion HQ 6 Hours Ago~~~~~

"You summoned me, my master."

The familiar, cruel and all around amused sounding voice echoed by the wall to the left of the large desk that belonged to non other than the Leader of the Hellsing Organization, and organization dedicated to eradicating Freaks known as vampires and their ghoul servants, all in the name of God and the Queen of England. Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing looked up from a pile of reports about sightings of vampires around England, her cool blue eyes looking at the creature who leaned against her wall nonchalantly, a sickeningly big grin on his face showing pointed canines that made him look not only demonic and evil but more than a little insane.

"Alucard, yes. There's a little town called Menoc that I want you to heck out, I have another job for Seras tonight. There's been reports of increased ghoul activities around the town, though there isn't a Freak apparently, non have stepped forwards to claim their servants according to the last reports by the police precinct there. Non of my operatives have returned from it so far so I want you to take care of it. Dismissed."

Alucard grinned further, his eyes hidden by the rounded sunglasses he almost always sported, the chance for chaos and slaughter appealing to him greatly, especially since he'd just received permission to go off on his own. Sinking into the wall silently after bowing low to his master, the King of Vampires reappeared in his dungeon home to prepare for his departure. It only took a moments time to alert Seras Victoria, his pet and apprentice, that she was needed in Integra's office before he was gone again into the shadows.

* * *

Noi: So yeah, three more reviews before we even THINK of putting up a new hapter here guys! This's gonna prove to be a grrreat story too since we have it all pretty much planned out!

Jama: Yeah, so keep reviewing the chapters for us okay guys?? We'll LOVE YA FOR IT FOREVER!

Noi: And we'll respond to your reviews too, so go ahead and ask questions!


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

Jama: Hilo Peoples! My evil counterpart of no imagination is currently sleeping in the other half of my brain right now so I'm publishing this alone! Let's aim for, say twelve reviews before I post another, it's really not that many folks! And seriously? Constructive criticism is LOVED! Not just a 'please continue', HELP ME WRITE BETTAAARRR!!! Anywho, I'll repeat myself when I say that I DO NOT OWN HELSING OR NARUTO! Though BY GOD I WISH I OWNED THEM BOTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: Discovery**

It took a total of twenty minutes for the ghouls to be obliterated. Yup, obliterated. Turns out that if one holds chakra in their arms and hands, then strike out at one of the creatures in the chest, then they both imploded, then exploded at about thirty seconds after the initial hit. At first it was both interesting and then after the third or fourth implosion/explosion, Sakura had gotten fed up and gone on a biiiit of a rampage. The implosions weren't so bad, it was the EXPLOSIONS afterwards that had her getting angry, after all, having bits of guts, bone fragments, brain matter flesh and blood splattering into her mostly bare skin? It was more than a little on the disturbing side and she kinda went spastic over the ick-factor of it all. So, within twenty minutes, the small horde of undead Things were not much more than piles of meat, bone chunks and organs. Yeah. Not so pleasant. Add to it that she was now covered head to toe in the mess and ichor and you had one creeped out, grossed out and pissed off kunoichi. Not a good combination when dealing with a frightened child who just so happened to wake up as the last wet sounds of the monsters faded into the forest.

At the muffled sounds of crying, Sakura blinked then shuddered as a piece of meat plopped from her pink hair and splattered onto the ground. Wiping her face with hands that where clean and glowed bright with chakra, she cleaned her face off as best she could then allowed her energy to fade, seeping into her body before she took a flying leap up into the tree. Landing lightly on the tree branch where the child was held with her chakra, the kunoichi released the binds efficiently then sat down on the branch as the child started bawling. Loudly. Wincing a bit, Sakura's Inner Self went ballistic over the kids noise, telling her shut up and threatening all manner of insanity towards the child who had tears streaming down her pale face that was scrunched up.

Letting out a sigh, Sakura offered a small smile then spoke. "Hey kiddo, those nasty things are gone now alright? Take a few deep breaths and calm down now, nothing'll get you while I'm here." Reaching out her hand, she patted the childs head gently, then nearly fell off the branch when the little one sobbed and wrapped her small arms around the kunoichi's waist. Feeling the kid shivering, the medical part of her took note of the little clothing the girl wore. In not much more than a flimsy dress that was only partially buttoned up the back, the little girl's hair was dishevelled as though she'd not brushed it for a few days and her clothes were not only badly done up but was dirty and had several small tears in it. That along with a smudged and dirty face that when cleaned up promised to be doll like and innocent showed that the girl had been running for a long time now. Tugging the girls arms off from around her waist, Sakura pulled the small child into her lap and allowed the small arms to wrap around her neck before wrapping her own arms around the little one, whispering "Shhhshhh....it's alright.....go ahead and cry. Say, let's go and find some water to wash up! You'll feel better when you're clean, I promise you okay?"

It took a moment but the sniffles and sobs died away slowly to be replaced with hiccups. Then the girl nodded and Sakura smiled slightly "Okay, we're gonna do a fun kind of running now okay? We're gonna run using the tree branches! But I can't run with you on my lap, it'd make me lose my balance and we'd fall on our faces. I don't know about you but I don't feel like eating leaves and dirt for breakfast, do you?" That elicited a small giggle from the girl and Sakura felt hopeful now. She didn't know what to do with a hysterical kid, an adult you could slap or punch and they generally came to their senses if only to get angry at you for hitting them, but you couldn't do that with a baby or a child, they'd only start crying more. Now that the girl had calmed down, Sakura felt a bit more on even ground.

Rubbing small circles into her back, Sakura allowed some of her chakra to 'drift' into the youngsters body. It took a matter of a minute to check and make certain the the overall health of the child was stable, and though she noted something strange within the girl she held, the female ninja didn't say anything, thinking that perhaps all of the people in this land had hearts that only beat at a fraction the pace that she and her own peoples' did. After all, it's not often one is zapped from ones own home, relatively, into a whole new land that looked NOTHING like what one was used to! Shifting herself and the child, she positioned the little piggyback style and gave her directions to lock her ankles around her 'onee-san's' waist and hand on tight to her shoulders with her hands or wrap them under her armpits to hang on. Once the girl had gotten the idea, Sakura smiled and took off, talking gently to get the girls mind off of the height and speed that they were going at. "Say, my name's Sakura, what's yours honey?"

"M-My name's E-Elizabeth...Lizzie....I like Lizzie better." The girl, Lizzie, had a slight lisp when she spoke finally in a sentence, then gasped as the ninja woman dropped, since the space they came up to held no tree branches thick enough to land on or take off from. As soon as Sakura had landed on the ground, she raced across it agilely, her steps silent enough to not make a single leaf crackle underfoot.

"Nice to meet you Lizzie, that's a cute name! You're mom and dad must be very lucky to have such a nice little girl as their daughter." She didn't have the heart to tell the girl that her parents might have been in the small horde of creatures. If you got rid of the initial hair-loss, skin-loss and flesh-loss it was obvious that the creatures had been at some point in time, human. Though wether it was disease or creation or jutsu or a science of some other type, Sakura didn't know, she'd been too busy keeping the creatures away from the tree and the child to perform and in-depth study of the things. Racing along the ground then leaping high into the air and landing lightly on a tree overlooking a small clearing with a small pond in the middle of it, Sakura smiled.

"Here's a nice place to get cleaned up! Lizzie, when I set you down on the tree branch here, I want you to hold very, very still, don't even blink until I get back okay? I'm gonna make sure nothing else is around that could attack us." Lizzie nodded and when Sakura eased her down to the tree branch, the little girl clung tight to it, closing her eyes and holding her breath. Sakura didn't correct her in that extra bit of silence, it had been her own way of going through a tense time during some of the more hazardous missions back in Konoha. At once, she darted off the branch and did a fast but thorough search of the area before returning to the girl, who appeared to not need to breath though her face was turning pinker by the second. "...Okay you can breath now Lizzie, everything's fine. Unless you count squirrels and mice to be a threat." That got a dramatic gasp for air and another giggle from Lizzie and Sakura smiled in response again, picked the child up and catapulted herself and the kid into the middle of the lake with a whoop from the teenager and a shriek of surprise from the child.

~~~~~~~~~~Alucard's Point of View~~~~~~~~~~

It only took him about six hours to reach the town, Menoc, via car. Sure he could have passed through to the town in the shadows, but he didn't particularly wish to and there had been a soldier who had been acting less than busy in the mansion, so he'd been....recruited, to be a driver for Alucard. The moon was bright overhead now and the vampire kings eyes glittered behind the tinted sunglasses he wore on his pale skinned face. The driver was a newer recruit and drove nervously, fully aware that he was chauffeuring a vampire towards an unknown destination. Alucard didn't bother speaking, his sight turned inwards as the drive progressed.

Six and a half hours later he arrived at the town and told the driver to await his return. The young man almost pissed himself when Alucard actually spoke to him that he couldn't even speak and just nodded. Why Alucard told him to stayput was simple really; he didn't feel like using the shadows to go back to the Hellsing Manor after he dealt with the ghouls and the Freak. Yup, he was being lazy. Flipping open the chamber of his Jackal, he nodded with satisfaction and stalked into the shadows silently, oozing out of the wall of a building almost immediately afterwards in the center of town.

It was all rather dramatic what he did, suddenly appearing and all that, but what mostly cause the frown to appear on his face was the lack of ghouls. In fact, the whole town was empty. Well, except for a stray cat that he dispatched in a minor fit of temper. How was he supposed to let out his nastier side if there was nothing to take it out on?! His lip curling in disgust as the vampire walked through the town, even going so far as to reach the small manor where the mayor of the town had lived. There was a ghoul there but it wasn't much more than a mangled piece of flesh that he dispatched after watching it struggle for close to a full three minutes. It was a waste of a good bullet.

Stalking bad temperedly out of the manor, his red coat flaring out behind him like a red wing of some kind, his hat pulled down low over his face, Alucards ears caught the last sound of flesh hitting flesh that gave way and turned towards the forest, his eyes narrowing slightly as he began to follow the sounds origins. Well, it only took about two seconds before he came across the rest of the ghouls. "Found them~" His deep voice sounded even more disgusted than his expression gave credit to as he walked through the small piles of flesh and bone that had once been at least a dozen and half ghouls that were now not much more than hamburger meat. Not that he'd have eaten it if it were hamburger of course. He couldn't eat food after all.

After that it became just a matter of finding the ones who had finished off the ghouls. Easily enough when a whoop of happiness and a shriek of surprise caught his attention from almost a mile off. Slipping into the shadows after squishing a severed finger with his boot, the vampire sped towards the source of the sounds.....

And stopped in the shadow of a tree at the sight of a teenaged woman and a child splashing around in a pool of cold water. The two of them were shivering and the child had a nasty expression on her face as she looked at the human womans back, since the teenaged girl had turned away for a moment for some reason. When she turned around however, the vampires eyes widened considerably and his lips lifted in a faint leer. The woman had bandages wrapped around her breasts, not flattening them but simply covering them, and the bandages, white ones, were soaked through, leaving NOTHING to the imagination. That plus her shorts which were skintight to begin with under the water now made it seem like she was wearing a black bathing suit bottom. Pink hair gleamed under the moonlight and the filth that had washed off of her skin showed it to be pale white with some pink obviously since the water was cold. Her lips pale, she turned and reached for the child. "C'mon Lizzie-girl, let's get out of here now and dry off." Smiling as the child wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her face in the crook of her shoulder, the woman smiled and began to wade to the side of the pool just as Alucard smiled crazily and raised the Jackal. Then point blank, everything in the forest went dead silent as the gun shot one bullet.

* * *

Jama: NYAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!

Noi: -smacks Jama upside the head- THAT WAS STUPID! Ugh....now I knocked her out. Sorry folks, looks like you'll have to review more for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Flight or Fight

**Jama: **Hotay, I know this has been a REALLY LONG FREAKING TIME since we last posted a chapter...

**Noi**:...Only because YOU kept on spending the money we earned on frilly things! IT'S BEEN ALMOST A FREAKING YEAR!

**Jama**: Buying food for the house and ourselves is NOT frivolous! We had 1 loaf of bread left! Several times!

**Noi**:...Wow, you actually DO have a brain...Sometimes...

**Jama**:...I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Anywho, Cue the EVIL MUSEC! -Pushes play button-

**Noi/Jama**: We do NOT own Hellsing OR Naruto! This is a fanfiction ALL OUR OWN! Sorta...

**Jama**:...Just read it and respond.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter: Flight or Fight**

The sound of the bullet was a sharp, deadly CRACK of noise, similar to thunder in that it sort of rumbled before it was literally heard. Time seemed to slow for the pink haired kunoichi, who heard the noise first and began to turn towards the sound. Simultaneously, Lizzie, the child in her arms, twisted sideways violently and proceeded to push both of them underwater, stunning Sakura a little at the child's strength. Alucard frowned at the sudden maneuver, while his bullet rammed itself harmlessly, more or less, into a tree across the pond. Not one to normally miss anything, scratch that, he NEVER missed, the vampire looked out into the water as the mud disturbed by the two bodies began to settle. Cruel, cold red eyes watched intently as the water in the pond stilled and grew mirror like as the ripples disappeared, the silt settled and a frown tugged at his previously insane grin. Stepping out of the shadows fluidly, the vampire stepped to the edge of the pond slowly, unafraid of anything...and then he nearly snarled a curse as he noticed that the pond was clear of any bodies. Somehow...they'd escaped him. That woman and her child. The scent of water nearby, fresh with the aroma of warm human flesh, and the tang of exhaled air caught the master vampires nose and Alucard's frown turned sly. "How...interesting."

Using chakra to hide her presence and that of the little girl, who was obviously a bit..more than that considering the whole red eyes, fangs and bizarre strength that was currently unconscious from a blow to certain nerve pathways directly linked to the brain, Sakura watched the man appear from seemingly nowhere and scowled, one hand clenching a kunai, the other holding tightly to the tree branch where she was perched. It had been a simple tactic, to use the things around her to camouflage herself and the...creature called Lizzie in order to escape the sight and hearing of the strange man, but the kunoichi knew that it was just a matter of time before she was spotted, her chakra would be sensed, or if this...man(she was really beginning to think that she was the only human in this strange world) would be able to smell her. Anything could happen that could give her away, and judging the mans watchful posture, Sakura was certain that she and the...the child, weren't out of danger yet. _'I'm not even sure if this little one is even a child anymore, those teeth and eyes are NOT natural! And her strength...I'm gonna have bruises after this from her pushing me, and I knew she wasn't using her full strength!' _Thoughts whirling quickly, the ninja turned to the small body draped over the branch beside her, unconscious and sopping wet. At least they were somewhat clean now, even if she was freezing in her torn and skimpy clothes. _'To get out of here, find somewhere safe, and get dry and warm. First things first, get away.'_ Picking up Lizzie, Sakura moved slowly, not quickly as the movements would draw more attention than moving slowly would, she shifted until the child was on her back, using a bit of chakra to silently unweave some of the girls dress to make a sort of sling to keep the youngling from falling while the kunoichi ran. After tying the child in place silently onto her back, with a smaller piece to put over the girls sharp-toothed mouth in case she woke up unexpectedly, Sakura stood up on the branch and took a chance, leaping from said branch to another with a speed that would have shocked the hell out of Kakashi-sensei had he seen it.

Alucard's eyes shifted instantly as the branch moved when the woman and child left the area, and his lips pulled tight into a hard edged grin of predatory anticipation. The chase would be fun, though he'd see how long she could hold up with that monster being with her. It twinged a little to have seen the child-turned-vampire, thought with regret, remorse or simply from battle-lust, he didn't know, nor did he care. All that mattered right now was that he was temporarily free to do as he wished, so long as he took down the problems that the village, now desecrated and abandoned, had. Well, considering the whole village was gone more or less the vampire was free to pursue the two oddities. He'd never seen all-pink hair like that of the woman he was now after either and he wondered if her blood tasted as sweet and was as tempting as her lush figure was. That thought nearly had him falling out of the tree he was using now to hunt and follow the two, something that the vampire king had never done. Fall out of a tree that is, he always hunted others.

**Two hours later...**

It was nearly dawn, and he was having too much fun to simply end the game now. Over the last few hours Alucard had figured out that the woman who ran, not the child, was the one he was after most. Not out of any sort of sexual reason, no he'd given that up ages ago he figured, but for curiosity. The woman had a strange scent to her, when he'd managed to catch it with his nose. At times he'd been nearly close enough to touch her, and the odd cloaking ability she had seemed to have worn off over their chase. Her speed, obvious strength and endurance and the uncanny ability the she seemed to gain to sense his presence, or lack thereof, intrigued him almost more so than the idea of killing her for aiding a monster. However...it was close to dawn, in fact by the time he dropped to the forest floor to seep into the shadows and underground for the day, Alucard was certain that Integra would wish to meet this strange young human. Because she was human, of that much he was absolutely certain. No vampire or uncanny creature would smell so alive as the pink haired woman the vampire chased.

It wasn't easy, and the man had been agile enough to be a ninja, even with his garishly coloured red clothing and huge hat, but Sakura could no longer get a sense of the...for lack of a better word, emptiness, that she found when she searched for him with her chakra. The man was like the child, now that she had a chance to pause and think in the shelter of the tiny cavern that she'd found nearing had woken up during the race to get away, and had kept quiet after the initial moment of struggling to remove the gag from her mouth that proved useless. Setting the youngling down in the cavern, Sakura looked her over calmly enough, checking to see that the run hadn't injured the little girl somehow, then removed the gag. Her chakra was running really low and she was shaking with exhaustion and reaction-shock, something that many ninja got after dealing with something too bizarre to handle fully. Hers just seemed to arrive later than she'd anticipated and instead of sitting down, the kunoichi sort of...collapsed in a heap on the cavern floor. Lizzie looked at the human in front of her...then burst into tears. She was too young to know what she had been turned into, and didn't seem to understand what was wrong with anything. The push she'd given to Sakura in the pond earlier had been purely reactionary; Lizzie hadn't known what was happening when she'd heard the gunshot, but her body had and reacted accordingly to avoid injury.

Still shaking, Sakura reached out and pulled the little one into her arms, rocking the sobbing child a little awkwardly as Lizzie cried. The ninja woman had no idea what was going on, who the man was who'd shot at them or what those Things were that she'd made im-/explode. She was cold, hungry, sore and exhausted and oh yes, she had no idea where she was, what had happened to her crew or if they were even alive or dead! To top it all off, she had a sobbing child in her arms who'd suddenly stopped crying and had apparently fallen asleep as the suns rays broke through the early morning mist outside of the cavern. Being careful not to wake the youngling, Sakura got up tiredly and stumbled to a pile of dead leaves and pine boughs that had been swept into the back of the cavern by seasons past, set Lizzie down on the softer surface, then sat down with her back to the cavern wall to sleep on guard for a time. She didn't know why the strange man had given up the chase, she couldn't get any sense of his abilities or what he actually was, since she couldn't very well turn and ask him, and he was obviously out to kill her or Lizzie. Or both of them. She'd seen guns before, though nothing as obviously deadly as the one he had and she had absolutely no intention of getting to know the damned thing better. If all else failed, she'd blow him up with a few kunai bombs in her next run.

A little after midmorning, her stomach woke her up fully and Sakura stretched quickly to limber her muscles and warm up before she went to find some wood to burn. If nothing else, she could put aside her hunger, but damp clothes were a bad thing in this colder climate. In no time she had a fire going, a small stand for hers and Lizzies clothes to rest on, and both females were naked. Though Lizzie hadn't woken up, which worried Sakura to no end. She was a medical Ninja, but she'd helped out in the hospital a ton of times, spoken with all of the wings and their respective doctors, so she knew that children such as Lizzie shouldn't sleep for so long without at least eating something. No matter what she did though, the child didn't wake up, not even slapping had worked. So Sakura had been forced to leave the child be. It had been a good day for hunting, four squirrels had run past the cavern, easily picked off by shuriken from her pouch that she kept with her at all times. They roasted over the embers of the fire, which the kunoichi hadn't bothered to build up after the initial fire. Their clothing was dry and the meat ready as midday passed. Saving one of the squirrels for Lizzie, and mentally agreeing with herself to not tell the child what it was she was eating when she woke up, Sakura ate her share and dressed them both in now dry, if smokey smelling clothes. The smell wouldn't be a deterrent unfortunately, until Sakura found some herbs she recognized, she wouldn't be able to disguise her scent or Lizzie's and it would be obvious in their tracks. Sitting near the front of the cavern, Sakura watched, standing guard just inside the rocky mouth, as the sun set.

Unfortunately they couldn't run again that night. Since Alucard appeared out of the shadows just before the last bits of light left the sky. Lizzie was just finishing off her food when the red dressed man appeared, the brim of his hat hiding his glasses-hidden eyes, though not the sharp nose, pale skin and insanely wide grin that showed prominently sharp white canine teeth. He held the Jackal in his hand loosely, but with obvious ability and though Sakura had her kunai in hand, she knew immediately that she was cornered. Choosing the cavern had been a bad idea, and to not move on as soon as possible was proving to be what was probably a deadly mistake. His grin shifting to a smirk as he stepped into the open, the vampire spoke first, looking the kunoichi over blatantly, even through his sunglasses. Narrowing her eyes, Sakura watched the vampire with a deadpan expression, her ready stance never shifting though a faint glow began to form around her free hand, the light sharpening and lengthening to form a blade of light that enclosed her flesh. It wouldn't cut flesh, but it would act much as Kabuto Yakushi's Chakra Scalpel did in slicing the body, except internally. She liked to think that her abilities were possibly better than that traitors ability, though Sakura knew in a fight her better choice of weapon would be to use her strength and kunai, and probably to aim for the more sensitive parts of this man. Alucard on the other hand...had absolutely every intention of bringing the pink haired woman to Integra and killing the child. After all, he couldn't die.

The two older people stared at each other boldly before the vampire spoke "Well, seems you chose the wrong place to hide the monster human. Move aside." For him, he spoke pleasantly enough, though it actually grated along Sakura's every. Damned. Nerve ending. Narrowing green eyes at the man coldly, the green glittering coldly, the pink haired kunoichi shook her head once minutely "Not a chance, I told her I'd look after her." Not quite a lie but not quite the truth either, and when she felt Lizzie behind her shifting until the smaller child was behind her, Sakura muttered quietly "Get on my back Lizzie, and hang on tight." It was too much to ask apparently, for a little time for the kid to climb up on her without risking the fight, but apparently the oddly dressed man(she was beginning to think of him as a creature instead of a man since she couldn't see his face very well what with the hat and the sunglasses at night and whatnot. Her inner Sakura was screaming at him that it was idiotic to wear SUNglasses at NIGHT.) Had VERY good hearing. Since he HAD been a good two-three hundred meters away, then suddenly he was damned near on top of her. Gun aimed steady as a rock with the barrel pointed at her face, Sakura flinched a split second later as the vampire pressed the barrel of the weapon up against her forehead "Don't be foolish, human. That monster would sooner tear out your throat with her teeth." He didn't say it so much as hiss, the words escaping on a breath that smelled strangely like rose oil and lavender, really odd considering those fangs of his obviously weren't meant for eating fruits and veggies. Resisting the urge to back up a pace, Sakura growled, her chakra covered hand coming up fast as a snake attack. The pretty energy, razor sharp and truly nasty when wielded by a medical ninja, sliced cleanly into the vampires flesh, not even marring the surface of his skin or coat as she appeared to just tap his elbow and wrist in quick succession. It was a surprise, and a pleasant one for Alucard to find someone so quick and obviously fearless of death. Then...well it's an odd sensation to have ones own arm be sliced clean in half...with ones skin completely intact. He healed quickly when he chose to of course, but the surprise was one that distracted the vampire for a moment, just long enough for the kunoichi to perform a Substitution Jutsu and begin running.

Watching his arm reattach itself, feeling the bones, ligaments, tendons and veins merging back together again was always more of a thrill than a pain...except that this time for some reason, his arm reattached itself...backwards. He had no control over HOW he healed it. _'Intriguing...so this is a special human indeed..'_ "Well that was stupid." Pulling the trigger on the Jackal, he blew her head away...except it wasn't her head, his nose registered a split second before the bullet hit the illusion and shattered the branches that Sakura had used to create her 'double' in order to escape. Grinning cheerily as he turned around to catch at her scent, now smokey, but with that added lushness that was all hers, Alucards eyes slitted in anticipation of another good run, another good fight...though this time, the ending would make him the winner. Well, the fight would be fun, but he'd received a call from Integra earlier on in the daylight hours while he was underground, and he'd been instructed to herd the pink haired enigma towards the town of Morgansson, the closest town to Morren that was now annihilated.

**Six Hours + 2 More Bullet Later...**

The first bullet after the Substitution Jutsu caught him off guard slammed into Sakura's shoulder, burning hideously as the slug tore through skin, fat, muscle, veins, bones and vice versa, shooting through her so that the slug itself lodged in a tree branch. The sudden rush of the scent of the humans blood had Alucard almost drooling it smelled so good, even better than Integra's had been after his long imprisonment below the building his master called home. When the ninja disappeared, he assumed she'd fallen from the branches they were all racing across as nimbly and agilely as deer. However, to meet the sudden rush of blood in the air followed by a hard foot smashing into his face was yet another shock as the undead man paused to check the ground. Bleeding heavily from the shoulder, her chakra covered hand to the wound in the front, Sakura landed on the branch he'd just been forcefully vacated from and watched coldly as the vampire plummeted a few dozen feet before hitting the ground. Hard. He had a footprint of her shoe on his face for a split second before he sat up, sunglasses broken and shattered falling off a broken nose that cracked audibly while it fixed itself. "Nice kick woman, not nearly as powerful as my gun though, you should try silver plating if you want to hurt anyone really, it's much more painful."

_'Oh great...this freak is lecturing me on how to HURT him? He's insane! No...he's smart. Too smart, how'd he manage to NOT hit any of my vitals? Another inch and I'd be bleeding out right now...geeze he's either really good or I'm just fucking lucky.'_ Feeling a strange sensation on the wound in the back part of her shoulder, Sakura didn't take her eyes off of the vampire as she began to move again, quickly racing faster, using her chakra to boost her jumps and running leaps until she wasn't much more than an indistinct blur. Her burst of speed was a farce though, with her losing blood, she was losing strength and the chakra she had only lasted a few more minutes before it gave out of her, along with the last of her energy. Jumping one last time in an effort to reach a far branch, the kunoichi cussed viciously as her jump proved to be off, and she hit the ground hard on her knees, the internal Crunch on one telling her she'd just broken her left leg spectacularly. A not overly simple fix if she had her chakra, now she'd have to rest, find something to eat for herself and Lizzie who was still on her back, and keep them both away from that thing with the gun. No regular human healed that fast after all. _'Though he's obviously never done that before since he attached his arm the wrong way...is he a...a smart idiot?'_ Leaning sideways, the kunoichi grunted in pain as her leg protested, then reached around in time to feel Elizabeths tongue flick out and lick her bloodied hand like a dog licking up water. Grossed out, more than a little dizzy and in too much pain to be fully coherent, Sakura let out a yell that startled the demon-child enough to make her stop licking at the blood flowing from the kunoichi's shoulder. With a sharp shove, the vampire child slammed her small hands onto Sakura's back, sending her sprawling with a sharp yelp of agony. Landing on her feet a half-pace away, Elizabeth showed to Sakura that her eyes were red as blood, and when she spoke, her fangs were obvious. The expression on that little girls face however...wasn't that of the frightened Lizzie. It was disdainful, older and somehow...much, much more evil. For a split second, Sakura considered the tiny, doll-like creature before her to be more horrible than the demon child in front of her. "Good grief, I knew humans were pathetic, but I'd thought I'd found a suitable servant that could help me escape that horrible vampire. Too bad...guess I'll have to leave on my-" _CRACK!_ The gunshot was much louder, much closer, and it tore through the tiny vampires head like tissue paper. Elizabeth didn't even have time to blink before she was dead, and Sakura looked up, and back at the tall red clad figure as he strode silently towards her through what appeared to be a grey tunnel. "Well, seems like my master will have to be happy with one out of two...oh well." Holstering his gun, the third and final bullet for the night having been fired, the master vampire stooped and picked up the now unconscious, delicious smelling human woman from the ground as she passed out completely.

Tsk'ing under his breath, Alucard shook his head at humans frailty, their useless strength and their completely naïve trust in anything young...but couldn't help but glance down at the unconscious figure in his arms as he strode the hundred or so feet to the edge of the forest, where a troop awaited orders.


	5. Chapter 5: Consciousness

**Chapter 5 : Consciousness**

Consciousness was slow in coming for the pink haired woman, but when it did, it was with a sense of warmth, pain and softness. Warmth, because the air around her was generally warm and dry, something that she remembered wasn't before her unconsciousness. Something was wrong with her arm and shoulder, the pain brought brought back her memories immediately of what had happened before she'd passed out from pain and exhaustion. The softness, Sakura found upon consciousness was the bed she'd been placed in. Naked except for her torso wrapped in gauze that held a thick bandage pad to her front and back over what felt like stitching in her skin. Keeping still except to allow her eyes to flutter open, the kunoichi stared blankly at the ceiling for a time before the sound of a door opening caught her attention. Closing her eyes instantly and feigning unconsciousness expertly, she heard the door shut and two sets of footsteps, one with a lighter tread than the other, approach the bed.

"How is she?" The first one to speak, a woman with an odd accent to Sakura's ears, was quiet, directed to the second person, a man, who responded with a similar accent.

"She'll survive, though it'll be at least a month before her arm and shoulder heals enough to be of any use. She is an odd one though..." Trailing off reluctantly, the man hesitated, then elaborated when the woman grunted. "She should be dead, or at least have been turned into a ghoul. I found traces of the vampires spit around the wound in her back of all places, yet there's no signs of necrotization or any of the other signs of a Change. We know it's not the biting itself that turns others, it's the saliva...yet she's shown nothing. It's as if she's immune to it or something. I've taken samples of her blood to look at but it will be a little while before I can get results to you."

"Very well. Notify me as to when she awakens. I'll want to interrogate her-!" The ending of the woman's sentence was in surprise, when the supposedly unconscious girl in the hospital styled bed bolted from it and grabbed her. A mass of white-blond hair fluttered slightly with the rush of wind produced by the pink haired woman's speed. A pale white hand was immediately wrapped around a warm throat with a strength that bordered on monstrous, and green eyes looked coldly into equally cool gray eyes. Sakura didn't even bother to speak, turning to look at the slightly pudgy man in the white coat who was beside the woman. The guy was short, pudgy and balding, wearing glasses that made his eyes look huge. Obviously he was a doctor, though one who didn't take care of himself like the physicians in Konoha did. They knew how important it was to keep healthy yourself if you were to help save others. He was currently dead white and panicky as Sakura's hand tightened on the woman's throat warningly. Her voice hoarse, the ninja woman looked back at the tall woman before her and growled "Tell me where I am and I won't kill you."

The blond woman looked at the pink haired, pale girl in front of her, naked but for the bandaging on her chest, then smirked and casually pointed a gun at the patients forehead. "I suggest you back off and lay back down now Missy, you're too injured to be doing any killing right now. You're in my private hospital after you collapsed in the forest a few hundred miles away. Now lay down before you fall down." Reluctantly, Sakura loosened her grip on the strange woman's throat, enough to allow for some breathing room, then gasped as the woman's hand shot out and smacked into her injured shoulder, sending Sakura backwards the three paces to the bed, where she sprawled onto the sheet awkwardly with a hiss. Recovering as quickly as possible, she still wasn't fast enough to avoid the metal collar that snapped around her neck. Nor was she quick enough to avoid having the chain wrapped around the metal bars of the head of the bed and locked into place. She was effectively...stuck. For now. Tugging at the collar, her eyes narrowed darkly, the kunoichi snarled an obscenity and sat up on the bed. Tugging the sheet over her exposed nether regions, she shifted until she sat cross legged on the bed and glared at the woman, the doctor having fled the scene like a coward.

Integra looked at the slim, pink haired girl-woman in front of her, stared at the leaf green eyes and bright pink hair that should have clashed yet oddly didn't, and nearly grinned as the patient tugged at her restraint uselessly. The metal was just regular steel, but it was obviously strong enough to hold her, even with her oddly disproportionate strength. The girl didn't look big enough to exhibit the strange strength that Alucard had spoken of in his report to her. There was nothing about the pink haired enigma that suggested that she was a monster, except perhaps for her expression, which was closer to feral than human as she growled. "Try to relax, the collar's only for safety purposes right now until we know whether or not you can be trusted. You were pretty badly beat up yesterday when we brought you in, but you'll live, though I doubt you'll be using your...knives, for a while." Having confiscated the girls belongings, including her belt pouch and leg pouch with the kunai, bomb-paper and various other small items, Integra knew something of what the girl was capable of, but wasn't entirely certain as to what most of the things were for and had no intentions on returning the weapons to the girl until such time as she knew the girl was trustworthy.

Sakura spat another curse, her grip on her newest imprisonment object never loosening though a red stain began to form on the white bandages over her wounded shoulder. Stilling when the blond woman moved and began pacing, the kunoichi held utterly still for a moment before growling "So where the hell am I then, if it's so obvious that I need to be collared like an animal." It was a question. Sort of. Her tone of voice was frigid and, if she's had enough chakra, would probably have had her breathing ice. Maybe. Integra paused in her pacing in order to glare at the injured girl, then sighed, one hand moving to her forehead to rub it as a headache was beginning to form. She'd been getting them more and more lately, though nothing was wrong that the physicians could find. "My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, I run an organization that specifically targets the supernatural. Specifically rogue vampires and ghouls of late. The town where you were first seen has been completely annihilated and I want to know why. I already know the how, by ghouls, but I don't know why. The vampire you were protecting" Here Integra's words dropped to a growl that had Sakura leaning back a little in surprise at the vehement hatred "Was the cause of the disaster. My agents have razed the grounds where the village was, and that Freak is destroyed, but what I want to know is why...and yes I suppose, how a child of all humans could have been turned into what appears to be a sentient vampire. She was young too so fairly fresh."

A little disoriented by the womans muttering and rather...well confusing words, Sakura frowned. It sounded like that woman was calling the child-creature a...vampire? She'd heard of them before, creatures who drank blood to live, but that's all she knew of them really. She'd no idea that they could look human and act so...vulnerable. 'Perfectly disguised as humans...' Suppressing a shudder as the pain in her shoulder and arm intensified, the kunoichi's frown turned into an all out scowl and she began tearing the bandages off to see her wound. A a medical ninja, she could help heal herself up better than just waiting for her wounds to heal of course, but she needed to see the damage before she could do much to it. She might end up healing herself backwards, like that red coated guy did. At the thought of him, she paused, then jerked when Integra stepped near with a sharp voiced "What are you doing?"

The tall blond blinked at the curiously bland stare she received from the girl on the bed. "I'm healing myself, what else would I be doing? Who the hell is that guy in red too by the way? He's not human either, unless he's just a really great chakra user." Not knowing what chakra was, Integra frowned(there seemed to be a lot of that going around lately) and shook her head. "Alucard is special in several ways. I'll leave it at that. I'll call in a nurse to take care of the re-bandaging." Pulling out a chair, she sat down on it, one leg crossed over the other while she watched the odd movements of the patient. Once Sakura had the bandaging off, she removed the padding set around the wound slowly then hissed at the sight of the ginormous hole in her shoulder. Even with the red coated man, Alucard she reminded herself, shooting her in a place that wasn't terminal there was still a lot of damage to fix. Her green eyes narrowed as she considered the stitching done by the doctors and scoffed mentally. She could do better and she wasn't even a fully trained Medical Ninja!

Checking her chakra energy closely, the kunoichi found it sufficient to at least get a start on healing and cleaning out the wound and began, the flickering lights around her free hand signalling her chakra use being visible. Integra found herself leaning forwards slightly at the fascinating phenomena, and couldn't help but wince inwardly as well as the kunoichi bit her lip to keep from screeching as a spurt of puss shot from the stitched wound, two stitches breaking open in order for the infection to seep out. "Pathetic. Really, what kind of useless physicians do you hire anyways? Does this land not even have such things as clean water?" Frustration, anger and pain serving to make her voice sharper, Sakura shuddered at the hard agony that lanced through her. For some reason, getting injured never hurt nearly as bad as healing ones own injuries did. Lady Tsunade once mentioned to her during their 'training' exercises that it hurt more to heal oneself than get injured, because to heal, you had to be aware of the injury. And if it was in yourself then you recognized it as pain faster than when you had adrenaline going during a fight or something and got hurt initially. All told, Sakura'd found it to be true on more than one occasion, including this one apparently.

Affronted, Integra retorted "Excuse me? They happen to be the best physicians this side of the ocean girl, if it wasn't for them you'd have bled out hours ago!" The ninja woman turned pained eyes to the woman and scowled before snapping "Well if they'd done a better job then I wouldn't be needing to heal myself all over again now would I? That." She motioned with her chin to the messy stain of infection that had shot from her wounds onto the sheet along with what appeared to be a small chunk of sharp stone "Would have killed me by tomorrow morning if I'd left it! Tell your doctors to get their asses back to medical school if they're this incompetent!"

Before Integra, rather well known for her temper amongst other things, could blow up at that ungrateful attitude, the door to the room opened and a shorter buxom blond stood in the doorway, blue eyes blinking in consternation. "...Uhmm...is everything okay in here...?"


	6. Chapter 6 Friends?

**Chapter 6: Friends...?**

Buxom, blond haired and blinking uncertainly at the sounds of raised, peevish voices, the woman in a strange, short skirted uniform peered into the room at the patient, who was surprisingly enough awake, and her Mistress, Sir Integra. There was a large trolley beside her that held a ton of medical supplies and the girls blue eyes turn to it in mild sheepishness for something she had perhaps done. "I uhm...the nurse left when she heard the uh...commotion..."

Integra growled, the sound raising Sakura's eyebrows for a moment, then got to her feet, a cane appearing from apparently nowhere at her side as she stormed out of the room. "I expect you'll take care of this little nuisance until we can get some information from her Seras, do you understand me? I'll be in my office. DON'T. Bother me." The words snarled, Integra left the room with the sound of her cane tip hitting the floor with a ringing noise that had the kunoichi wondering if perhaps the cane itself were hollow. It wasn't a distinct noise, just one that a ninja could discern over years and thousands of hours of work with hidden and not-so-well hidden weaponry.

After a long minute or so of utter silence, the two younger girls looked at each other, then Sakura grinned cheekily. "I hope you don't have a temper like that bitches!" Seras, the blond woman, felt her eyes widen and flicker red at the insult to her mistress, and Sakura raised her eyebrows again at the sudden change in colouring. "So. You're like that creature then." Her grin lost immediately, the kunoichi cursed herself inwardly for what seemed to be the billionth time since she'd awakened that she had no real weapons and that she was currently still too weak. Rolling the cart into the room, Seras smiled slightly, realizing the ploy for what it was; a test of loyalty amongst one of them, and shook her head slightly. "I'm only a fledgling, still more or less new to the whole un-dead thing. My master, he's the one who caught you, is really alot older than he looks, like hundreds of years or something. I dunno his true age, since his physical looks are only like, what, twenty-five? Thirty? Anywho, I guess I get to look after you until you feel better, want to lay back and I'll take care of that wound for you?"

Sakura blinked at the sudden change in attitude, wondering if perhaps this girl was as unbalanced as her master, then got a look at the medical supplies on the trolley. "Nah...just pass me the alcohol, the stitching supplies and the bandages will'ya? I've dealt with worse before on my own, and now that the extra craps out of my system I can take care of the rest." The blondes eyes widened at the confidence in Sakura's tone and began handing over the requested items. She herself knew quite a bit of field first aid but she sure as heck wasn't a doctor! "Are you a doctor then mis...? Oh hey, I don't even know your name! I'm Seras Victoria by the way." Taking the alcohol with a bemused expression at the chattering woman, Sakura blinked then shook her head, her expression turning to silently controlled agony for a few minutes as the alcohol burned away at the wound and cleaned it more thoroughly than her chakra control had been able to do on such a low level. "M'names Sakura...just call me that..." She had no intention of letting anyone here know her full name, after all this wasn't anyone from her home village, and she was definitely in over her head with the whole 'new world' she'd somehow been dumped in. Scowling as the burning in her flesh turned to a sharp, then slightly duller ache, the kunoichi accepted the stitching equipment then spotted the local anaesthetic and pointed to it, the simplest movement of her injured-side arm making her grit her teeth. Seras spoke plenty though. "It's nice to meet you Sakura, that's a really pretty name, though I'm not sure what it means. Heck, my first name I don't even know the meaning of but hey, it's all in the past, I can't blame my mother for naming me something she thought was cool. Anyways-oh, you want the anaesthetic? Yeah, it'd probably be better to numb the skin before doing anything to it now...where was I? Oh, hey, want me to sew you up? I'm pretty good at that at least, I take care of alot of menial jobs around the estate when I'm not out hunting vampires."

Sakura looked at Seras silently, going still at the word 'vampire' that rolled so easily off of the blonds tongue. _'..So that's what they are then...? Vampires...? Kyuuketsuki? I wonder if those are the same...' _She'd heard ghost tales of blood drinking fiends before, but those were just stories right? Like for camping with young children or such things, they weren't true...and yet...Looking over at Seras as she injected the anaesthetic into her shoulder, Sakura could see the hints of red deep within the stark, brilliant blue of the normal seeming young woman. She had no idea if the other woman was telling the truth however, so decided to gather more intelligence regarding such things first. "So...how long have you known? About these...creatures?" Hesitant to say vampire, the kunoichi blinked in surprise as Seras straightened up and then shrugged, setting the used sharp into the bio container designed to hold used needles. "Mmm, about four or five years now I suppose...it's seemed alot longer to me, though it sounds strange I suppose...I was a police officer when I was human." For a moment old pain flickered in behind the clear blue eyes as Seras sat down on the edge of the bed to thread the stitching needle for Sakura. "I and my squad had been sent out to this old church place set into the forest a ways from town to check out some really creepy reports about people going missing and whatnot...turns out they'd been turned into zombies...those're kind of like mindless flesh eating machines that only obey one master if they've been bitten by a vampire then not given blood...I think, I still don't know how to turn somebody into a vampire yet." Explaining that little detail to the clueless expressioned ninja girl, Miss Victoria smiled slightly, showing a sharp fang, then continued. "Anyways...it really wasn't difficult for my friends and comrades to get taken out." She laughed bitterly at the memory as she leaned in to begin sewing up the wound in Sakura's shoulder. "We were taken out in less than an hour by the ghouls, same as zombies, just different word. I somehow managed to get to church...then everything kind of goes a little fuzzy I guess. I know I was shot through the heart by Alucard...so technically he killed me, but he brought me back too, I remember that much at least...and I'm grateful to him, he's my master now until I learn to cope on my own and stuff or until he gets tired of me." It was a simple matter of seconds to have the wound stitched up and re-bandaged, and Seras sat back to dispose of the needle and leftover cord while Sakura mulled over what she'd been told. This...vampire-girl...seemed to be rather more...open than the kunoichi had expected, used to dealing with people more like the vampire fledglings boss Integra than with blond haired, bubbly-seeming Seras. She was a bit off guard, and that wasn't good but...there really wasn't any reason to distrust the information she'd recieved so far. "So...you now fight your own kind...? How does that work?"

The blond looked at Sakura as she poured some water from a jug into a glass and added a lemon slice before passing it to the pink haired girl. "To be honest...? It's because most of those who turn into vampires tend to go a bit...crazy. Insanity and vampirism seem to go hand in hand apparently. It's the difference in power probably. As a human, you're weak, prey to anything really that happens to a body, in alot of ways you're weaker than animals, who at least have natural weapons like claws, hooves or teeth, speed or endurance. Humans don't really have any of that, they're just really smart. That's basically what's allowed them to survive on a planet that's been from the start a battle of survival of the fittest. So...when a human becomes vampire, one of the fastest, strongest, most long lived creatures on the planet, that power goes to their heads I guess...or something similar. I don't really know. All I know is that I'm killing off the Freaks who'd not look twice at killing women and children, slaughtering for the pleasure of it with no regard to the lives they're taking. I don't want to see friends, family members, acquaintances or even complete strangers grieving because of some assholes who gained some extra abilities take it into their heads to get hopped up on blood and pain and go on a slaughtering spree." Nearly snarling as she neared the end of her small tirade, Seras' eyes changed to red and her fangs elongated slightly until Sakura scowled at her and, instinctively, reached out and flicked the blond girl in the forehead with her finger. "Ow! What was that for?" Rearing back and rubbing the offended spot, the fledgling glared at Sakura, who shifted on the bed until she was laying back, propped up on the pillow tiredly. "You're eyes turned red, your fangs grew at least an inch and you looked like you were gonna try and eat me, so I wanted to see how fast you were. Not very when you couldn't even avoid me at one of the worst times in my life. It was nice talking to you though you might wanna control your reactions a little there hun." Seras blinked at the tiredly friendly girl on the bed then smiled, her eyes back to being their clear blue again. "Sorry about that Sakura, I'm not too good at holding in my emotions when it comes to those things out there. You get some rest, and we'll chat tomorrow okay?"

"Alright, same time?"

"Sure."

**4 Days Later**

"Knock knock, anybody here?" Seras peeked into the hospital styled room where Sakura had been resting since her arrival then blinked in surprise at the empty bed and room. "...Guess not...now where could she be-Ohhh no, not there! SAKURAAAA!" Eyes widening as their conversation from yesterday snuck back into her head, Seras turned and dashed for the outdoors and the training grounds.

_FLASHBACK_

"So what all do you guys do for fun around here anyways Seras?" Sakura stretched slowly, only the faintest stiffness in her shoulder attesting to the nearly critical injury she'd suffered a few scant days past. Seras lounged on the bed while Sakura did some of her stretches, watching intently as the kunoichi practised the forms of Tai Chi, a good thing to do after one was injured and on the mend. Chewing idly on a pencil end, the vampire regarded the kunoichis smooth, even movements with a faint hint of jealousy as she responded. "Not too much actually, there's a bar a few floors up from here, there's a pool and billiards table, foosball and sports balls of all kinds if you're not interested in fighting practice outside in the courtyards and practice fields..."

"Ngh...tell me about the practice fields? They sound interesting, I might wanna give it a shot in a while." Flowing into another strance, one that stretched her shoulder a fair ways, Sakura frowned when Seras bolted upright on the bed. "No way! That's where all the military guys practice fighting Sakura! You'd never last a minute with them in your condition! Remember you're still injured?" Raising her eyebrows, Sakura snorted at the vampires words. "I'm fine Seras. If I'm up and around now I'll be fine by tomorrow anyways, and I don't want my skills to get rusty." "But..but you still need at least another week to heal up! Promise me you won't go to the training field until you feel better! Promise!" Stunned at the honest, sincere concern in the other womans words and expression, Sakura paused her Tai Chi and looked at her seriously. After a long moment, the kunoichi smiled and nodded "Alright fine, until I feel one hundred percent then, I promise not to go to the training fields."

_END FLASHBACK_

Racing for the training grounds Seras cursed herself, realizing the trap she'd set herself up into for that promise the day before. _'When she 'feels better' I said! Argh I should have realized she was already FEELING BETTER!'_ Screeching around the corner, Seras nearly ran into Alucard, skidding to a halt just before she smacked into his chest. "And where are you going Police Woman?" The nickname for her had been used since they'd met, and she still found it to be a bit of an annoyance, but she let it go and nearly danced around him to keep going. "Sorry Master, I'm in a really big hurry right now! Sakura's run off to the training grounds and she's gonna get herself killed if I don't stop her, she's still injured!" Not even pausing really to explain matters further to her master, whom she'd never before treated in such a disrespectful manner, Seras raced off again, leaving Alucard in her proverbial dust. He stood still for a long moment before grinning and sliding into the shadows silently to follow. This could prove interesting indeed. That strange, bubble gum colour-haired woman hadn't truly left his thoughts for the last four or five days, and to see her now, injured still apparently yet up and running around had piqued his interested greatly though he didn't even begin to question why.

* * *

Jama: Hey guys, my other half is kind dead right now, so I'll just finish off here for the time being, the next chapter should be up soon enough, since I already know what's going to happen. Just gotta stop being lazy and actually write it out! Anywho...I've been geting alot of 'Pls ad moare' mails...and I gotta say it's kinda annoying...can you guys please write a bit more than that? What's your fave part of this chapter? Fave part of the story so far? C'MON! -Rawrs-...-long silence-...Okay, done ranting...R&R Please~!


	7. Chapter 7: Fight

Chapter Seven: Fight.

Sakura was already at the training grounds, outside in the dusk filled air. She was feeling perfectly alright, and more than a little bit ready for some training beyond the Tai Chi she had been doing for what felt like ages. Leaning against a fence, she looked out over the training grounds at a group of soldiers being hollered at by their commanding officer, all twelve of them rather filthy now, from crawling on the ground to get underneath a bunch of coiled barbed wires. "...Huh...that's almost dirtier than my training back home..." She grinned slightly, remembering some of her 'training' excercises that Lady Tsunade had put her through. It had been extremely rough training too, but Sakura hadn't given up at all, if anything she'd begged her for more. Well, once she'd healed from the previous round of course..

She was dressed in a cleaner, camouflage type of outfit, her original kunoichi outfit having been covered in blood from the fight and had been completely annihilated because apparently the fabrics in her world were juuust not strong enough to withstand this worlds fabric cleansers. They had pretty much dissolved. Completely. So she had found a pair of army fatigues and turned them into her own version of a ninja army outfit; more form fitting pants, a tank top and a flak jacket that she modified for easier movement but equal protection. She managed to keep her shoes intact at least, leather was apparently pretty much the same in either of the worlds she had been in. Her headband was wrapped more securely around her arm now as well, one half of the ties on it having desintegrated before she'd caught it, and her hair was up in a ponytail, not a long one, but up enough to get it out of her face like Shizune did when she worked.

She'd already recieved several leering looks and a few catcalls when she'd first arrived but ignoring them all had worked so far as she was concerned. Crossing her wrists over each other, with her elbows on the fence, she looked relaxed, except for the faint frown on her face as she watched the soldiers training. Sakura had already been to the sparring area as well, and from her standpoint, there was ALOT of work to be done with the soldiers. Granted, everyone that she saw was in impeccable condition, if you went for muscle-bound people who were strong, but not the fastest, but there was so much more one could do against these...undead...things, that didn't involve shooting then running away or getting eaten. Which was disgusting in her opinion.

Seras had told her so much over the last few days; about the vampires, the ghouls and the organization that helped to deal with them. Since everyone in the organization calles the ghouls Freaks, she'd begun to as well, and had seen a few more actually since her arrival here. Apparently there was a rather interesting scientist in the lowest levels of the place that had made a study of the ghouls. On her third day of recovery, he'd stopped in to introduce himself as Arnold McKenzie, a weird name that the pink-haired girl had some trouble pronouncing at first, though she'd quickly picked up on it. It was odd to her, that she could fully understand the people in this land, and they her,yet their lips moved oddly on the words that translated into her own native tongue in her mind. She didn't think about it alot. She'd gone down to the sublevels with Arnold soon after meeting him, and had seen the two Freaks that he held captive, restrained with steel and titanium manacles to two cold lab tables. Their mouths were sealed shut with muzzles and their mouths were stuff with cotton to keep them from eating themselves while they were being examined.

It had fascinated her, completely amazed her to see the 'infection' working on the remains of their brains. There was absolutely no life in the corpses, yet they moved and functioned similarly to humanities most basic of instincts; Eat. Find nourishment and eat. The scanners and everything that the scientist had were amazing to the kunoichi as well, though she didn't even want to try and figure out their uses or how to use them, she left that up those trained to do so and just watched the screen when directed to. Comparisons between a scan of a live human brain and that of a Ghoul were obvious in their differences, beyond the obvious of course. While a human brain was living, energy went through each pathway, every neuron and synapse worked...but with a Ghoul...only the brain STEM functioned fully, there was no 'life' within it, no memories or personality or anything. Although apparently this Alucard person, the creature who had captured her in the first place, and other vampires could control them, if left alone the Ghouls were nothing but feeding machines. One couldn't even consider them to be human in anything but looks. Until they began to decay of course, then they just looked like rotting chunks of moving flesh.

Sakura had had nightmares after that, and was still processing the whole thing as she leaned on the fence. She was so deep in thought that when the group of soldiers in trainin went on break, and a few ambled over to her cockily, she hardly even registered them until they were less five meters away. Calm green eyes blinked once in recognition when the men partially surrounded her. "Heeeyyyyy pretty girl, you wanna spend some time with us?" The lead guy asked. He was tall, blond and pale skinned where the mud didn't show, and his buddies looked similar to him though they ranged in body size and weights. Raising an eyebrow, she snorted quietly. "Sorry guys, I'm not interested."

The lead guy lost his smile fairly fast, though most of his buddies wandered off at her declining a 'good time' with them. Two of his buddies remained though, backing up their friend, and didn't say a thing when he reached out and grabbed one of Sakura's arms, just below the elbow on her forearm. "Aw, c'mon babe, it'll be fun! We'll go out and have a drink, maybe some dancing and then later we can go to my place!" He grinned a bit forcefully at her, then yelped and let her go when she pinched the skin between his thumb and forefinger viciously. "I said No, did you not hear me with all that mud in your ears?" Her tone growing frigid at the idiots' insistence, Sakura shoved away from the fence and started walking, heading towards the sparring rooms inside, only to stop when she heard his response once more. "Stupid cunt wouldn't know a good time if it rammed into her from behind."

'_Well...that was more than a little vulgar there. He should be a nice warmup.'_ Her eyes more like chips of green glass, the pink haired woman turned slowly, spotting his leer as he and his buddies watched her, his friends looking more than a little nervous now. Apparently they had more brains in their heads than he did and now remembered the rumoured 'odd girl' that had been brought in a while ago. When Sakura walked back over towards them, she swayed her hips enticingly, her flak jacket not done up so that it actually highlighted her breasts through the tank top, which was little more than some light cotton that had been washed a bit too often, so was soft and clung to her figure.

"Really. Are you sure about that big guy? 'Cause from what I've seen of you and your so-called training exercises I HIGHLY doubt you'd be able to keep up with me if I did accept." Her voice mocking as she stopped a foot or so away from him, just out of his immediate reach, the kunoichi cocked her hip and put her hand on it, a smirk on her lips that had the blondies face going red with humiliation and anger. Lunging forward, he barely had time to snarl "I'll teach you a good-" Before he was laid out flat on his back, her foot having connected squarely with his chin.

Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ears, Sakura looked down at him on the ground and then spat beside his head contemptuously. She hated idiots. And though this guys' hair was close to Naruto's colour, everything else about him was different...except for that damned cockiness, differently placed though it had been. She hadn't thought about Naruto in quite a while, since he'd gone off for training. She'd remember him and his promise every once in a while but since she'd gotten here she'd not really had much time to think about Home. When the guy's buddies sniggered, then laughed as he floundered in the mud, trying to get to his feet, Sakura stepped back and turned her back on him, heading for the indoors again. "If you honestly think you can take me big guy, feel free to, after you've hit the showers."

Ten minutes later she was in the workout room, waiting her turn for the arena where the sparring was done. The sensei there wanted to see her ability, so she waited, running on the treadmill to warm up more when a bull-like yell came from behind her. Gripping the bars to either side of the treadmill, she used her upper body strength to flip up and to the side just before the blondie hit her with a ham-sized fist. Skidding back a few inches when she landed, her face was set in a grim smile as she straightened, watching him recover his balance from overdoing the swing. Raising an eyebrow again at him, she shook her head, not even phased that he'd do something so stupid as sneak up behind her only to yell BEFORE he swung. "Is that chivalry or something in this land? You let your opponent know you're behind her before you attack? No wonder you guys're still in training. You're what, twenty-six, twenty-seven? Almost past your prime and you're still working on the physical strength of a cow." Yeah, not the best of taunts, but she'd been in her pace and hated it when she was disrupted so abruptly like that. Not even winded from running a good eighteen miles in less time than it took three quarters of the people there to do, Sakura had changed out of the flak jacket, having left it in a corner to pick up later, and just wore the pants and tank top, her shoes with the jacket.

Blondie snarled a curse as he righted himself fully, then pointed at the arena "Get in there, I'll show you past my prime!" Sakura snorted, trying not to laugh, then looked to the sensei there who was coaching two others in boxing of all things. He shrugged and shooed the others out of the arena, letting her and the idiot into the square with an interested expression. Someone hit the music when she began to stretch, a cheerful beat that was fast paced and energetic. Blondie didn't even bother with warming up slightly, he just climbed into the square and put on a pair of thick boxing gloves over his hands, turning them into things that looked kind of like wrecking balls attached to his arms.

She wouldn't get too close to him except to attack, he wasn't too fast, but he was ridiculously strong nevertheless. When the bell dinged, signalling them to go, she went on the defensive immediately as he charged for her, jabbing out with left, then right, then left again. Weaving around them, she danced backwards towards a corner, keeping a grin on her face as she did so, then bent nearly in half going backwards, grabbing the post and flipping up onto it. Her feet barely touched the post before she was air born. Her own strength was NOT proportionate to her body, and she had long ago figured that out, so it was fairly astonishing to those who didn't know, when she sailed up, then landed on the opposite side of the arena, balancing perfectly on the post as Blondie turned around, confused until he spotted her on the other side. "You running away now huh? Scared yet?"

"Why the hell would I be scared of an idiot like you? You don't know how to judge ability at all, you're rash and don't know how to use your brain to figure out strategy at all. I'm not scared of you. I pity you." Sakura shrugged, her words plain and simple, and those who heard her hissed in sympathetic pain or cheered her on as Blondie charged again, this time aiming kicked in between his punches when he finally got near her. Shaking her head, Sakura dove forwards when he was close enough, her hands landing squarely on his shoulders, which she used, grabbing handfuls of his shirt in her fists. Letting out her own yell, more of a battle cry than anything, she used her momentum, and a bit of chakra to supplement her strength and weight further...and dropped. Taking him with her. She literally threw him over her head when her feet landed on the arena floor. His yelp of surprise was cut off abruptly when he began to fly, making it about halfway to where he would have landed when she seemed to shimmer into place above him, her speed increased until she was where she needed to be. Her own fist was maybe a third of his own, but when she hit him with it, he'd later detail the strike as getting hit with a boulder twice his own size. He hit the ground first, the shockwave from her landing on him making the whole room shudder and people around the mansion going silent in surprise. The crater that she created underneath him was easily twice his diameter and not an inch less, plus he had lost his breath and passed out when she straightened.

Face serious, she tilted her head, the faint crack of her neck audible in the sudden dead silence...

And that's when Alucard and Seras arrived, the vampire girl skidding in first and stopping stock still in shock to see her slimmer friend standing over one of the biggest bullies in their organization. Alucard was grinning like a loon as he entered, knowing full well what had happened and wanting more than ever to spar with the pink hair woman who had now made her way out of the arena to grab a drink, not even mildly scratched or bruised. Seras grinned slowly after that as well and then started laughing at the stunned faces. "You...you guys...You guys are IDIOTS if you think she's normal like you all are! She could go against Alucard for HOURS, and has!" That had many, many faces going dead white and most of the crowd scattered, though some remained to haul away the unconscious soldier. Sakura called back to them carrying Blondie "He's not dead, but he'll be unconscious for a few hours...hope his commanding officer gives him some nasty chores to do afterwards." Seras came up to the kunoichi with a laugh, clapping her friend on the shoulder with a bit more force than a human and was delighted when Sakura only grunted at the impact. "I thought you were supposed to be RESTING. Aren't you still injured?" All of a sudden completely serious, the vampire girl looked Sakura over carefully, sniffing the air gently for the scent of blood and faintly surprised when she didn't find any. Sakura shook her head "I'm fine, I heal faster than the average person. It comes with the territory where I'm from. Sorry I made you worry, I couldn't stay in that room any more. Too closed in, and I needed some exercise...You." Her eyes narrowed when she spotted Alucard, fear flashing in her eyes for a moment only, then replaced with anger, tempered with wariness. She hadn't wanted to be caught after all, though she supposed she ought to thank him for the 'help' with the child...vampire...thingy. _~'No need for thanks little mortal...it's not often I get to have such fun anymore...'~ _The voice that intruded so suddenly had the ninja girl twitching, and her anger burned brighter in her eyes as Seras looked between her and her master, who still grinned like an idiot, showing fangs and everything until he spoke "If you wish for exercise, why don't you try me on for size."

That had Seras nearly fainting at the tension that suddenly spiked further in the room, especially between the two who faced each other, Sakura defiantly and Alucard with his typical grin of craziness firmly fixed to his face. After a moment she cleared her throat, wincing visibly when both of them turned to look at her, effectively breaking the tension "Uhm...no offence but uh...she broke the arena...kinda..." Sakura blinked, then peered around her friend to see the giant hole in the arena floor that she'd made. Shrugging, she turned to look at Alucard with a grin of her own "I don't like the arena anyways, meet me at the edge of the forest when the moon touches the tree tops." Alucard nodded, looking thoughtful for once "Time frame from then 'til dawn?" At the ninja girls' nod he grinned again then bowed elegantly as she added "Weapons of any type are allowed, but no direct-kill shots against the mortal, got it?"

"As you wish."

* * *

Annnnd that's IT! xDD Jama-chan here~!

Noi-chan: Hi everyone!

Both: WE'RE STRUNG OUT ON COFFEEE!

Jama: So! I know, I know, Noi slept for like, months, but here we are again, with another chapter! Heheh, couldn't help it, no fight with Alucard in this one buuuutttt~!

Noi: There will be one in the next chapter...or two, we're not sure yet.

Both: What was your favourite part of this chapter? TELL USSSSS!

Jama: Oh! Andddd...thanks to Ccc and TeenageCrisis for writing to me!

Noi:...Teenage, if you refuse to give us sugar we will find a way to harm your computer!

Jama: Yeah! Like...with...uhmm...

Noi:...-_-...nevermind, we have sugar of our own. And Ccc I hope we'll get more posted sooner rather than later now that we are back!


End file.
